A Thousand Years
by EsmeeTheSuperhero
Summary: When Lily turns up on James' doorstep -seeking refuge and comfort- she begins to realize how much James means to her and their relationship goes from there. Starts from summer holidays before their last year. Jily/ James and Lily


A Thousand Years

Chapter 1

Dear all, Hey! So this is my new Jily fanfiction:-) I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review as I live for reviews. I will try to post as often as I can but due to me currently completing my GCSE's, I'm not sure how often that may be. Thanks all, Esmee x

P.s Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters I have used in my writing, and they belong to our queen- Jk Rowling.

* * *

_-Lilys POV-_

Lily knocked on the front door of the Victorian mansion with a shaking fist. She couldn't believe she was here. _Here of all places_. She closed her eyes for a second to prevent herself from crying.

She glanced back down the cobbled path leading to the house from the enormous wrought iron gates placed in the tall red-brick walls which enclosed the mansion and its many acres. The grey-stone cobbled path was bordered by a thick leafy hedge, a space in the hedge giving way to luscious green grass and a large pond. The house itself was huge. The flintstone walls and 5 turrets clothed in a layer of ivy. The front door was medieval style with stained glass window panels. Lily saw the outline of someone moving towards the door and she hurriedly tried to steady her shaking limbs.

The door was opened slowly and a confused voice gasped, 'Lily?'

James Potter stood before her, leaning against the door frame. He was wearing skinny green jeans, a stripy quidditch shirt with POTTER printed across it, and pair of red converse. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and he was biting his lip slightly. His hazel eyes looked her up and down as he ruffled his perfect black hair.

Hearing the concern in James' voice, Lily couldn't prevent her emotions from showing. Her limbs shook uncontrollably and her teeth began to chatter. Her vision started to swim before her and she felt herself falling out of consciousness. Her last memory was of James stumbling forward in order to catch her as she fainted…

Lily suddenly became aware of the fact that she must be awake as she could hear voices around her. She decided not to open her eyes as the darkness was comforting and she didn't feel she could face reality yet. She felt a soft hand brush her fringe from her clammy forehead.

'What happened Prongs?' Lily recognised the voice of Sirius Black, James' best friend. James answered, concern evident in his voice.

'I don't know…She just suddenly fainted…She hadn't said anything to me, It was so sudden. I almost didn't manage to catch her in time.'

There was a long pause before Sirius murmured, 'Why do you think she came? To your house, I mean. You're the last person I would expect her to go to in a time of crisis.'

James mumbled something unintelligible and Sirius sighed sadly.

'Good point. But I wouldn't say that to her, it might upset her.'

_What could he say which might upset me?_ Lily wondered, and she realised there was no point prolonging the moment when she would have to talk to someone about what had happened. She opened her eyes and a pair of hazel eyes stared straight back.

'Hey Lil,' James said gently, stroking her hair. She noticed her head was resting on his lap, but for the first time ever, she didn't care that she was in contact with James, she felt comforted.

'Hey,' she mumbled. She was lying on her back on a comfy red sofa in a large, well lit room. Sirius was sitting on a matching armchair opposite and a warm fire was flicking merrily in the brick fireplace to their left. Lily attempted to sit up, leaning slightly on James, and he put his arm around her pulling her into his arms. She didn't attempt to fight his grip, she needed the warmth and support.

'What happened Lil?' Sirius asked slowly, as if talking to someone recovering from a severe illness.

Lily glanced at James and he squeezed her shoulders. Lily took a deep breath and began.

'There isn't much to tell really. It's a story heard way too often these days. They came in the middle of the night. I was with Alice and Marlene and didn't get back until 10 this morning. When I apparated onto my estate, I recognized the symbol instantly. Right above my house…the dark mark…'

Sirius' mouth was a large O as he stared at her, shocked. Lily stared at the flames of the fire as she spoke again, 'Dead..My mum and dad..Luckily Tuneys away on her honeymoon…but I don't know what to tell her-' she broke down at the end of her sentence and tears rolled down her cheeks as she pushed her face against James' chest, hiding her face.

Lily mumbled into James' shoulder, 'If I had of been home…I might have been able to save them..'

'There was nothing you could have done Lils.' James said sympathetically, 'If you had of been there they would have killed you too. Noone could have foreseen or prevented this.'

Sirius was leaning forward in his seat and he suddenly stood up, racing out of the room.

Lily stared after him before looking up at James.

'Thankyou,' she whispered, and right before James' surprised expression, she moved herself onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist. She nuzzled into his neck and sighed.

'I don't know what to do anymore. Before this morning, I had all of my plans laid ahead of me. I' de go back to Hogwarts for our final year, then try for a job at the ministry. Maybe settle down and start a family after a few years…But now; I don't know what to do! I can't go back to my house now. I don't know where I am supposed to stay for the rest of the summer holidays and my sister…she's going to blame me! I just know it.' She sighed again, sadly.

James squeezed her shoulders again and said softly, 'Lily, listen. Your life can still go exactly as you planned. You're obviously still going to go back to Hogwarts, and when you've finished there, you can still get a job at the ministry. Why should recent events change that? And as for where you'll stay for the rest of the Summer holidays- Here of course. We have tons of spare rooms, you can pick which one you want. I have a feeling Sirius just raced off just now to apparate back to your house and grab your stuff. He can be a sensitive person, despite what people think. Anyway, you look exhausted, I think you should go and pick a room and go to bed.'

Lily had been staring wondrously into his gorgeous eyes before suddenly snapping out of it and smiling slightly at him.

'Thanks James. I didn't realize you could be so nice.' James chuckled and rolled his eyes at her 'Sssh! Now come one. I'll take you to your room.' He began to pick her up, and Lily's eyes went wide.

'No James…If you don't mind, I would prefer to stay with you…I mean…I think I'm gonna have nightmares..'

James blinked at her behind his glasses before nodding slowly, 'I'll come with you Lils.'

He picked Lily up and walked her through a maze of corridors until they reached a pretty room and he walked her over to the bed. He dropped her upon it and pulled the duvet over her. G'night princess.'

Lily woke up gasping and sweating profusely. It was dark inside her room so she guessed it must be the middle of the night. A lamp on her bedside table switched on and she saw James staring at her in concern. They didn't exchange a word. Lily locked eyes with James and after a few seconds he stood up from the chair he had nodded off in and climbed under the duvet. He wrapped his arms around her and she burrowed her face into his chest.


End file.
